Reality's Only Part of the Problem
by Elyndewen Startree
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha start having similar dreams they can't explain. What's weirder is that slowly, reality starts to mirror those dreams. Soon, the line between reality and dreams fade, and they're going down a road that has no end they can see.
1. Back Through the Bone Eater's Well

**CHAPTER ONE: **

Back Through the Bone Eater's Well 

Kagome sighed heavily. Once again, she asked herself why she had to bring so much _stuff_ into the Sengoku Jidai. '_I do it because I travel with Shippo. And Inuyasha._ The crayons and ramen added pounds to her already strained backpack, but the general pleasantness of her journey increased as well. Shippo's excitement was priceless. And it was nice when Inuyasha was happy. '_Happier..._' 

As she biked the short distance from her house to the mini-shrine, she thought about where she was going. '_I wonder how many girls my age can say they've been to the Feudal Era. Probably not many._' Even after two years of traveling to the Sengoku Jidai, the weirdness of a magical well that sent her 500 years into the past hadn't quite worn off yet. 

Despite the abnormality, skipping school and fighting demons were now second nature to her. They were just part of her life as a normal Japanese school girl turned miko-in-training and shard detector to a half demon. In the Feudal Era, no less. 

Kagome had reached the well house by now. It took her several minutes of pushing and lifting and dragging, but she finally managed to get her new red bicycle and bulky yellow backpack down the well. Before jumping in, she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. Then, she sat up on the edge of the well and turned around before pushing herself off that wall and into the time continuum. 

She floated through past, present, and future, the harmony of the Bone Eaters Well momentarily captivating and ruling her spirit. But only for brief seconds. She landed on the well bottom, crouching to maintain her balance. She rose, and looked up to see Inuyasha blinking down at her. 

His face shifted, the innocent, wide-eyed blink becoming a glare. "You stupid girl!" he called down, by way of a greeting. "What took you so long?!" 

I **DO** have a life in MY time, ya know!!!" she shouted back up the well. "You gonna help me with this stuff or not?" 

"Feh." He jumped down, a blur of bright red haori and silver hair. Inuyasha picked up the bike and the backpack with ease. "There. I got your precious junk. Happy?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Just don't expect your own ride up." He leapt out of the well, smirking and looking smug. 

Kagome heard him land at the top of the well. She counted each of his steps as he walked a way from her. '_One, two, three..._' 

"Inuyasha. SIT!" Kagome smiled grimly at the cursing and resounding thud that followed. 

"Ah Inuyasha," a light male voice carried down to Kagome fromt eh forest around the well. "You really ought to be more polite. It's better for your own well being." 

Sango appeared at the mouth of the well, smiling. "Would you like help getting up?" she called down, her voice echoing slightly. 

Suddenly Sango's face developed a reddish tinge. "Just a moment." Her head disappeared briefly, and familiar sounds filled the air. "HENTAI!!!" A crash to rival Inuyasha's fall could be heard as Miroku's "...my apologies, Lady Sango..." drifted down the well to Kagome's ears. 

Following the momentary chaos was Sango's beckoning hand, just returned from swift contact with Miroku's cheek. 

"Sango? Do ya think you could help me up now?" 

"Sure. Sorry about the delay. The houshi's hands were starting to wander." 

"Kagome sighed happily as her demon exterminator friend helped pull her out of the well. '_At least things are normal HERE._' She was thinking about breakfast this morning in the Higurashi household. 

***/|\***

It was Sota's birthday, and their ancient-history-obsessed grandfather had presented him with another oddball gift. It was a legendary demon fang. Supposedly. Kagome saw through that in an instant. After all, she had almost daily contact with legendary demons. None of them had fangs that size. 

"IT'S TOO SMALL!" she had shouted for half and hour. "UNLESS IT'S A FANG FROM A DEMON CHILD!! LIKE A **RAT** DEMON CHILD!!!" 

Grandpa had huffed about the fang for a while as Kagome and her mother shook their heads and cleaned up breakfast, and Sota stared at the half-inch long tooth, absolutely transfixed. 

Birthdays in the home of the Higurashi family were always weird. Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking about the "mummified kappa hand" she'd received the day before her fifteenth birthday. '_The day Mistriss Centipede pulled me into the well for the first time..._' 

***/|\***

"Kagome?" Sango's voice pulled here back to the present. Past. '_Wherever I am._' 

"Absolutely! So, what's up?" 

Shippo has been showing us the pictures he drew with those _crayons_ you brought him from your time; Miroku's been poring over that disgusting magazine you gave him; and Inuyasha's been a total grump for the two days you were gone." 

The last comment brought a grin to Kagome's face. Inuyasha, through all his grudges and bristles, was still cute when he was upset or impatient. 

Sango and Kagome walked to the nearby village, chatting happily to no real purpose or point. When they reached Kaede's hut, they found the red bicycle outside, leaning against the wall, the yellow backpack in the room Kagome and Sango shared during visits to the village, and the male members of thier group in the main room. 

"KAGOME!!!" The teenager looked down, just in time to see Shippo, the kitsune kit who saw her as a sort of surrogate mother, launch himself at her. 

As she hugged the bouyant little fox, Kagome saw Inuyasha roll his eyes. He was such a grouch. He was against any type of affection, besides his lamenting for Kikyo, and it annoyed her. Seeing him alternate between scoffing and sighing, tore at her heart, making it ache and pound angrily. 

***/|\***

The old priestess Kaede returned from a village healing call to find Kagome preparing dinner, Inuyasha watching the ramen water boil intently. Sango and Miroku conversed quietly in a corner, absent mindedly watching Shippo draw. 

"Ah, so ye all have returned once again to my home." 

"Yah. What of it, ya old hag?" Inuyasha spared teh priestess no politeness, all his attention focuse wholey on the boiling water. 

"Inuyasha, are ye really so fascinated by Kagome's cooking that ye can't pay any mind to an old woman?" 

"Feh. I'm hungry, okay?" 

"Inuyahsa," scolded Kagome as she began to pour hot water into the ramen cups. "Listen to Kaede." 

"Just give me some food, wench." 

Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads and braced themselves. They knew what was coming... 

"Sit boy!" 

As the dog hanyou crashed to the floor, Kagome calmly handed ramen to Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kaede. Inuyasha got one too, as soon as he could manage to get back up into a sitting position, scowling. 

For the next few minutes, the only sounds to be heard were the slurps and sloshes of six people eating ramen. Finally, the last noodles were swallowed, and everyone was ready to listen to Kaede, some more grudgingly than others. 

"So, what did you wish to tell us, Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku, prompting her. 

"There has been a recent disturbance in the forest's power balance. I know but little and must ask ye to go investigate for me." 

"What kind of power disturbance?" 

"Oh don't get all worked up Kagome. It's probably just an unusually strong collection of demons after the jewel shards. NOthing I can't handle." 

"Ye are wrong, Inuyasha," Kaede interjected. "The powers that once ruled the forest are slowly receding. There has been a decreasing amount of both miko power and youki. I believe that the something maybe after the two of ye, for purposes we have yet to discover." 

"Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as Naraku, so," a familiar scent drifted across the hanyou's nostrils. "I'll be back in a bit." 

Before anyone could react, he was out the sliding door. As the wind blew in, all their eyes focused on the opening. 

"Inuyasha..." 

***/|\***

His silver hair waved behind him as he streaked across the landscape, following that familiar scent, leading him to... 

Inuyasha landed in a section of the forest, somewhat near the center. He slowly shifted into a fighting stance. Claws ready, he glared across the clearing. 

"Sesshomaru." 

"It is good to see you as well, little brother. I see that I was correct. You are the source of this power corruption. That is all I needed to know." 

The handsome inu youkai turned and began to calmly stride into the forest. 

"D'you honestly think that I'm gonna let you leave like this?" Inuyasha's imlied challenge stopped his half-brother in his tracks. 

"What? You dare to challenge me again? You really are a fool." Sesshomaru's elegant emotionless voice was a stronger challenge than any battle cry. 

"Stop trying to psyche me out, it ain't gonna work this time," Inuyasha loved the thrill before a fight. He smiled recklessly, his hand resting on the hilt of the tetsusaiga. Or at least, where it should have been. The transforming fang was back in Kaede's hut. "Huh?" 

"Well well. Now how can you ever hope to survive?" 

Inuyasha's face kept its taunting grin while his heart slowly sank. As Sesshomaru shifted into his own battle stance, his worry increased. '_Damn. Without the tetsusaiga, I've got no way to beat him, much less defend myself._' 

And Sesshomaru was running towards him, claws raised and ready to strike. His only hope was dodgeing, and so the hanyou was repeatedly leaping and swerving and running to avoid contact with his demon brother's calm face and sharp, ready claws. 

"Inuyasha!" 

************************************************************************************************

A/N: So here it is, my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic...hope you like it. Incase you were confused, here's a glossary and some other stuff: 

"blah":talking, physical speech 

'_blah_': thoughts, mental speech 

***/|\***: scene change or flashback or time change 

Sengoku Jidai: the Japanese Fuedal Era, about 500 years ago 

haori: Inuyasha's fire-rat robe (the shirt) 

hentai: pervert/lecher 

houshi: monk 

kappa: water demon 

kitsune: fox or fox demon 

hanyou: half demon 

youkai: demon 

youki: a demon's power or signature 

I think that's all...if you have any questions, review...and if you don't have any questions, review anyway!!! 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


	2. Inuyasha's Battle and Kagome's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, my name would be Rumiko Takahashi and I would be able to draw. Neither is true. 

**CHAPTER TWO: **

Inuyasha's Battle and Kagome's Dream 

Kagome was running through the forest, as fast as she could while carrying the rusty old katana version of the tetsusaiga. sango and Miroku were at her heels, following her, to where they didn't know. And neither did Kagome, really. But she new, somehow, that she had to find Inuyasha soon. 

They were in the forest, and Kagome was desperately trying to locate him. She stopped running for a few seconds, hoping for signs of Inuyasha's whereabouts. Hearing nothing, she changed direction and started running again. 

By some miraculous chance, she had gone the right way. There was a clearing up ahead, and Inuyasha seemed to be readying for an attack. Kagome could not yet see his opponent through the trees. However, that adversary became visable quickly, rushing at the hanyou. It was Sesshomaru. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran faster, though it hardly seemed possible. Without the tetsusaiga, she knew it was pointless to battle Sesshomaru and hope to win. 

She ran into the clearing, right in Sesshomaru's path, throwing the sword to Inuyasha. Kagome looked around, to see Sesshomaru, who was still rushing forward. She had no energy to move away. She collapses onto the ground, and covered her face with her arms. He was fifteen feet away now, and ready to ruthlessly slash through her flesh with his claws. Just ten more feet... 

***/|\***

_'Why isn't she running?! He's going to kill her unless I save her...'_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga from it's scabbard, and it transformed as he leapt into the rapidly closing distance between the girl and Sesshomaru, just in time to defend one from the other. 

Sesshomaru, seeing the deadly fang changed course, three feet away, just in time to avoid contact. He stopped running when he made it back to the end of the clearing, and partially-turned toward his half brother. 

***/|\***

Kagome blinked. She had been prepared for pain, even death, and now she looked up to see Inuyasha kneeling beside her. Surprisingly, an expression of concern was on his face. 

"Inu...yasha?" Hearing his name, his expression morphed from unusual concern to an uncomfortably normal glare. 

"You stupid girl! What the hell did you do that for?" 

"Well excuse me for trying to _help_ you!" 

"Like I'd ever need help from a weakling ningen like you!" 

"Weakling?!" Kagome was absolutely outraged. 

"You heard me!" 

"SIT!!" The utterance of the subduing spell let Kagome try to get back on her feet, as Inuyasha's face met with the ground. Standing was short lived. Sango ran up and caught her collapsing friend, who was completely exhausted and had passed out. 

"I guess fear and running that much can do that to a person...," sighed Miroku, helping support Kagome. 

"Kirara!" Sango called, looking for her fire cat demon, who couldn't be too far away. The kitten appeared, out of the trees, having followed the humans. "Will you take Kagome back to Kaede's? She needs some rest." 

The tiny kitten mewed her agreement, before turning into her large, two tailed, demon form. Sango and Miroku helped Kagome onto Kirara's back, and then turned to Inuyasha. He was standing up, muttering angrily and glaring. 

Sesshomaru had disappeared. The clearing was desolate of anyone but the two humans and one very disgrutled half demon. 

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, moving to stand next to the hanyou. "What did Sesshomaru want?" 

"I don't know. all he did was say something like what Kaede told us. That I had something to do with the power corruption or whatever." 

"We'd best get back to the village then, and tell Kaede about it then." 

"Whatever. You two can go back now," Inuyasha sheathed the tetsusaiga, watching it return to its state as a rusty katana. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that, he leapt up into the air, heading for his favorite tree to spend the night. 

Sango and Miroku lookied after him for a moment. Inuyasha was hard to predict, and even harder to understand. '_He'll be back tomorrow,_' resonated in both their minds as they trudged back to the village in silence. 

***/|\***

The next morning, Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut. She didn't know where she was. Eyes popping open, sitting bolt upright, it took her a few seconds to register her surroundings. Then, the memories flooded back. Running through the forest; seeing Sesshomaru running toward her; Inuyasha jumping into protect her; Inuyasha scolding her; sitting him.... '_At least there's nothing strange about that._' 

***/|\***

After getting out of bed and changing her clothes, Kagome headed out of the room in search of Sango. The taji'ya was out in the main room with Kaede, Miroku, and Shippo, the latter two of which were busy with preparations for another jewel shard hunt. Kagome went to help Sango with the straps of Hiraikotsu, the boomerang made from demons' bones. 

Then it took the combined efforts of Miroku, Sango and Kagome to get the humongous yellow backpack out onto the bicycle outside. Finally, with Shippo in the bike basket, there was only one thing missing fromteh troop. Inuyasha. They left Kaede's hut, its owner frowning after them worriedly. 

Kagome rode her bike out to Inuyasha's tree. He was on a high branch as usual, arms crossed and (she suspected) brows furrowed. 

"Inuyasha, come down here!" 

"Why should I?!" 

"You did say you'd be ready today, Inuyasha." 

"Stay out of it bouzo! This is between me and that stupid girl!" 

"Don't you wanna look for more shards?" 

"Of course, but we'll go when I'm good and ready." 

"And when is that going to be?!" 

"I don't know yet." 

"FINE! Then we're leaving without you! You can catch up when you're 'good and ready'!" Kagome mounted the bicycle and began riding away, Miroku and Sango following her. 

"WHAT?!!!" Inuyasha leapt down to where Kagome had stopped her bike, a smug expression on her face. "YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" 

"SIT!" the familiar pink light gathered around the rosary beads, right before the crash. 

Their newest journey was off to a normal start. Kagome was walking her bicycle through the forest, talking animatedly to Shippo and Sango, and occaisionally looking in Inuyasha's direction. She sighed. Though he was talking to Miroku fairly normally, he was still scowling. 

Later that night, when they'd stopped and prepared camp, there was an uncomfortable air of tension. Inuyasha hadn't spoken to Kagome since the morning, and since he had also bullied Shippo during lunch, she was not inclined to apologize. They'd passed by a village teeming with young girls, much to the delight of Miroku and Sango, who had slapped and banged him over the head with Hiraikotsu as soon as they left. To top it all off, Shippo had been scolding Inuyasha, and the already infuriated hanyou was took out his anger on the little kitsune. After being thrown to the ground for the second time in one day, Shippo clung to Kagome, complaining loudly while her patience wore thinner and thinner. 

All in all, it was not a peaceful group that lay sleeping. Inuyasha took refuge in a new by tree, with the three humans arranged around the fire below. Dreams slowly encompasses them all, fitful or pleasant. The night wore on, with the waning gibbous moon overhead. Silence ruled the forest, occaisionally broken by bird calls or sleepers' murmurings. 

***/|\***

****_Kagome was in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep. She was thinking about the last two days, looking up at Inuyasha, lying still in the branch above her. She rolled over, trying to get more comfortable. _

When he was mad, he usually didn't hold grudges. Inuyasha's complete silence was something different. It confused and troubled her, all at once. 'He must really be angry with me...and I don't know why._' That hurt her most of all, she couldn't stand having him angry at her, and not telling her why. _

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about it more and more. The tears rolled down her pale cheeks, splashing silently into the grass. He wouldn't hear her, so... 

"Kagome?" To her great astonishment, his voice reached her ears, unusually gently. 

Inuyahsa's words had hardly faded as he jumped down, landing right beside her sleeping bag without making a sound. 

Kagome sad up, leaning her back against the tree and hugging her knees. Inuyasha's eyes, like molten amber, were staring into her dark stormy ones, which still produced the tears cascading down her face. 

"Inuyasha, why are you so angry with me? What did I do?" 

"I'm not angry with you...not now. And please don't cry, you know I can't stand it." 

"I can't stop it. And you were angry, why?" 

"Because you acted like you hated me," he turned away, so that she wouldn't see the tears welling up in his_ eyes. He wasn't quite fast enough. _

Seeing those tears struck her like she'd expected Sesshomaru's attack to, ripping her heart to pieces. "I don't hate you...it's just...sometimes you...and I..." 

"All my life, people have hated me, Kagome. Because of what I was. Who I was. Who I am. You were the first person who didn't seem to, and then...," his voice was hollow and monotone, slightly cracking with unshed tears. 

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" Kagome got completely out of her sleeping bag and hugged him. Surprisingly, he let her. And even more surprisingly, he hugged her back. 

They just stayed like that, and the words "I'm sorry," escaped from both their mouths, softly and sincerely. So they didn't need to move, and they didn't, save only Kagome shifting so that she was leaning agains his chest, her head tucked underneath his chin. 

Inuyasha kept his arms wrapped around her, firmly, but not tightly. The peace of the night enveloped them, in a kind of concious trance, eyes focused on the stars, glittering ethereally in the heavens above. 

All at once, the peace and tranquility were gone, replaced by a violent havoc. Sesshomaru, with Rin and Jaken, Koga and his pack reborn, they were all rushing at them. Naraku, accompanied by Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna. Kagome couldn't figure out how Sango or Miroku or Shippo could sleep through the death threats that filled the air. More demons appeared, some that should be long dead. Why didn't they wake? 

Suddenly, all three sat up, zombie-like. Then, they lurched into the air, 'It looks like they're being controlled by...but it couldn't be!_' It was. Yura of the Hair was there too. Somehow, she'd appeared. So had any enemy either had had. Kikyo and Mistress Centipede, even humans from Inuyasha's childhood village were present. _

It was Kagome's worse nightmare, happening right before her eyes. **** 

************************************************************************************************

A/N: 

Well here's another looooooong chapter that it took me a few hours to type up. I really appreciate the reviews I got, all two of them. The only reason I haven't already uploaded this chapter is that I'm too lazy for my own good, not to mention health. So here it is. And here's the author's note, complete with vocabulary and review responces: 

"blah": talking, physical speech 

'_blah_': thoughts, mental speech 

****_blah_****: dream sequence 

if talking or thinking occurs during a dream sequence, italics and normal font will be reversed. 

*/|\*: scene change or flashback or time change 

GLOSSARY: 

katana: basically, a sword 

hanyou: half demon 

youkai: demon 

ningen: human (according to a demon, this is a bad thing) 

Now for some review responces: 

Inuyasha Lover: Well, I certainly hope you find it interesting to keep reading it. 

Itachi: Yes, it is a good title, isn't it? Took me a while to come up with one though, I tell ya. And thankies about the disclaimer...I kinda forgot... 

That's all, so please read and review!!! I love you forever!!! I'll give you a cookie!!! (please note, that means cyber cookies) 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


	3. Inuyasha's Dream and Sorting it All Out

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Dang. 

**CHAPTER THREE: **

Inuyasha's Dream and Sorting it All Out 

It was the same night under the same gibbous moon. Kagome wasn't the only restless dreamer in that clearing. Inuyasha was in this tree, comfortably settled on a branch. He was dreaming of things that scared him, worried him, made his heart almost break. 

****_He was in the tree, eyes closed but fully awake. For some reason, sleep refused to come. Inuyasha could smell all of his friends; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome--who also lay awake. There was a peculiarity about her scent, an emotion tainting it's perfume, but he couldn't quite identify it. It smelled like...now he knew, it was sadness, or remorse. He was debating with himself whether or not to go see what was wrong. Then he heard something that finalized his decision. _

"Why, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice sounded choked with anguish. 

He froze. "Why what, Kagome? What's wrong?" He leapt down from the tree, surprising her. As he'd guessed from her scent, she looking like she was in a state of absolute dispair. 'And I don't know why._' _

"I thought you hated me. That deep down, you always did." She looked away, salty tears very nearly bursting from her eyes. 

Inuyasha was so stunned he couldn't move. All he could think to do was comfort her. And try to correct her. "I don't hate you Kagome, I can't hate you, it's just...," he looked away too. They sat for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence. Then, unexpectedly, Inuyasha felt Kagome put her arms around him. It felt nice, peaceful, even...right? But apprehension was present in her scent and touch, and he couldn't stand it. He returned her embrace, pulling the human girl closer, leaning against his chest. 

They just sat like that in silence for an indistinguishable amount of time. Inuyasha inhaled the spicy nighttime perfumes. Trees, Kagome, moonlight and silence. And just when the peace of that night was utterly complete, it was broken, gone in a second. 

Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Kikyo...anyone and everyone was present, ready and eager to spill his and Kagome's blood. That witch Yura had returned, and whe was controlling Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Urasue, the demon who brought Kikyo back from the dead had returned as well. The villainous people and creatures arranged themselves in a semicircle around Inuyasha and Kagome. They were clamoring for battle. 

All at once, they rushed forward in an attack that could only result in death and destruction. Inuyasha was fighting them off, and so was Kagome. But there were just too many of them. They were separated, and killer upon killer gathered around them, ready to spill their lifeblood.**** 

"Inuyasha!" 

"Kagome!" 

Both dreamers awoke at the same instant, each yelling for the other. And the others woke as well. For a moment, the hanyou and the miko stared at tehm fearfully. Then reality caught up to them, and they addressed the matter at hand. 

"Why were you screaming my name?!" Two surprised voices asking the same question of the other, echoed around the forest clearing in unison. 

"I was dreaming and I couldn't sleep and--," they blushed, recalling the contents of their dream. 

The kitsune and the two other humans looked from one friend to another, uncomprehendingly. Since no one seemed to be explaining anything, or about to do so, Shippo decided to take matters into his own hands. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!"he yelled, raising his fists and looking around at everyone else. 

It was Miroku who decided to reply. "Apparently, Inuyasha and Kagome had rather similar dreams. And it seems that neither is in a hurry to divulge the contents." 

"You bet we don't!" replied Kagome hotly. "We don't even know if we DID have the same dream, and--" 

She was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing her arm and beginning to drag her away. "C'mon. I think we need to talk about this." And they kept walking further into the woods, not looking back at Shippo and Sango and the monk who shouted after them, 

"So we'll just wait here then? Until you finish your 'talk'?" 

The last sound Kagome could hear from the camp was a shout of "HENTAI!" and a loud thwack. 

***/|\***

They stopped somewhere about half a mile away and sat, facing eachother, about five feet apart. "So...," the word stretched between them, stretching for several moments before falling slowly down into the abyss of time. 

"What was your dream about?" They began their conversation in unison, and continued it in the same manner. 

"We were in the forest and you thought I hated you." 

"_YOU_thought _I_ hated _YOU_!" 

"Nevermind." 

"They all came at once and attacked us." 

"Yah." 

"Why'd you shout my name?!" this was what had really been bothering the both of them. 

"Because you're s'posed to protect me!/Because I'm s'posed to protect you!" With that final, resounding not, they fell into silence. They looked away from eachother, choosing instead to take interest in the dewy grass, or the leaves in the canopy above them, or the dawning sky even further above that. 

But none of these natural wonders were interesting enough to captivate them for long. Their eyes kept flicking over to check the face of the other. As time wore slowly on, the looks were more and more frequent. Eventually, accidently, they looked up at the same time and their eyes met and held. So they sat and stared into eachother's practically emotionless eyes. Amber and sparkling brown waging a silent war. They were waiting to see what came next. 

Kagome reached out tentatively, her hand stretching slightly toward his face, she didn't know why. She let it drop, and sighed sadly. '_He doesn't want anything to do with me...he only cares about Kikyo. Get ahold of yourself, Kagome! Why do you care? Afterall, it was just a dream._' "Huh?" 

To her surprise, something, someone was touching her hand. It was Inuyasha. She looked into his face, her eyes burning with tears that threatened to show themselves. This was so much like that dream, yet so different. It wasn't night; it wasn't peaceful. And she didn't hate him, nor he her...or think so. The dream was wrong. And that was all. It was a dream. 

***/|\***

'_So I've grabbed her hand, now what?_' He was just a little annoyed at how damned difficult this was turning out to be. Here he was, compromising his dignity while that stupid ningen--no, not anymore. It had been a long while since she'd been that to him. 

Inuyasha was indignant, annoyed, and also very confused, which made him all the more annoyed. Not to mention stuck. If he was more forward, he was sure that she'd think he was mistaking her for Kikyo. But he couldn't stay like that forever. Talking seemed like the safest path for now. 

"Kagome, what's wro--what's the matter?" Best to keep this as different from his dream as possible. 

"I...I want to go home. To my time. I need to...sort things out there. Yah. H-here's the jewel...just bring me back in, in a month. I'll be fine by then." She removed her hand from his and stood, dropping her shard neclace into his still-open palm. As a reflex, he caught it. She was ready to leave, but she couldn't move. Finally, she could move, every step and excrutciating emotional pain. 

"HEY! What the heck do you think you're doing, you stupid girl?!" It was the wrong way to act in this situation, and he realized it as soon as the words left his mouth. Too late to turn back now. "How d'you think we can work against Naraku for an entire month without a shard detector?!" 

She turned, her distressed soul masked with a fiery glare. She was so sure he'd be better to her. But she was wrong, and that was all. "Why don't you just get _Kikyo_ to help? I'm sure she'd be just THRILLED!" the sadness was really gone now, replaced by outright fury. "You've got your Shikon Jewel shards, so why don't you just, just, SIT!!!" She glared at him as he crashed to the ground. "GoodBYE, Inuyasha!" 

Kagome stomped across the clearing, heading back towards camp. "Wait, Kagome!" He was struggling to get up. 

"Why should I?!" She kept walking. 

"Because...I want you to listen to me!" His words stopped her. She was surprised and fearful, her heart frozen. He wanted to talk to her? 

"I'm...sorry about Kikyo," he began. 

'_He's SORRY?_' 

"And calling you a shard detector. For being a jerk and a jamakusai. Just for being...being _me_." The words hurt, but they had to be said. She couldn't walk out on him now. She just couldn't. 

Though on his feet and at full height, he looked smaller and more dejected than he ever had before. Inuyasha stared at the ground. Not able to face Kagome, not now. 

"Inuyasha," she was close. She'd walked up, no longer barricading herself from him with a cold shoulder. "Look at me." 

"Why?" '_I can't._' 

"Just do it. I need to see your face." She was hoping, just hoping, that he'd look...refreshed...and...different. She couldn't quite explain it. 

His face rose, until fully displayed to her, a normal cocky or arrogant smirk nowhere in sight, replaced by an emotional, gentle expression, a stranger to his familiar face. Inuyasha's eyes changed even as she watched. He looked...loving. And that was just too much. She was wrong. Nothing had changed. 

"I'm Kagome. Not Kikyo," she choked out, a whisper full of tears. And she tried to run. But he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, no matter how much she struggled. 

"I know who you are!" 

*************************************************************************************************

A/N: That's all, and I hope it's okay. I also hope that more people are reading this...reveiw responses and the glossary coming right up! 

GLOSSARY: 

hentai: pervert or lech 

ningen: human (demon insult) 

jamakusai: pain in the ass 

Itachi: *hands her a cyber cookie* I'll wait out a couple more chapters...their about 2000 words apiece anyway. 

That's all for now! See ya! And Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa or Happy whatever you celebrate! 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


	4. Koga the Wolf Comes to Protect Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful manga or anime of Inuyasha. But I do own the inu-hanyou who runs around in my head when I let him. 

**CHAPTER FOUR: **

Koga the Wolf Comes to Protect Kagome 

Kagome stared at him in shock. This was unexpected. What she'd suspected. How? It was all too confusing and she couldn't figure it out. "You do?" 

"Yes. And I never forget." Inuyasha stood there, his amber eyes locking with hers. '_Believe me Kagome, please,_' was his silent plea. And neither spoke for what seemed like an age, unable to figure out what was going to happen. 

'_I believe you Inuyasha...I want to, anyway...,_' she thought back to him. Out loud she said, "Maybe we should start this conversation over." It was a soft and serious voice she used. So close to her normal, sweet tones, and he cherished it. He nodded his agreement. 

So, they did start over. They sat in the same way they had before, five feet between them. But this time, the silence was more relaxed and understanding. Kagome and Inuyasha started to talk, and have a serious conversation. It had been a long time since this had happened. So they talked, about feelings and grudges and whatever else. They'd badly needed to clear the air for a long time, and this was a perfect opportunity to let it all out. 

***/|\***

It had been ours since Kagome and Inuyasha's dawn departure, and the hours had crept by slowly at the camp. All the weapons had long sice been cleaned and polished and repaired. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had packed up most of the gear and had nothing left to do. 

The sun was rising in the sky above, steadily getting higher and warmer, as Miroku leaned back against a tree, enjoying the leisure. 

"Houshi-sama?" 

"Yes Sango?" 

"When do you think they'll get back?" 

"Oh, they'll get here eventually, after having thoroughly _enjoyed_ their _talk_, I'm sure." He opened his eyes, wary of what harm the demon slayer beside him might have him succumb to. When no slaps or whacks came, he raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

She saw the eyebrow and answered the silent inquiry. "It's just too much work right now to go over there and smack you, I'm so comfortable and relaxed." Simple enough. 

"Hey Miroku," he turned his head to look at the kitsune. 

"What is it Shippo?" 

"You keep saying 'talk' like you mean it differently..." 

"I _do_ mean it differently." 

"So what does it mean?" 

Miorku's face broke into a grin. "I'm delighted you asked. You see--" 

"Careful, monk. I let you get away with the first offense, but no such luck this time if you choose to continue." Sango was glaring at him, but her eyes had a smile in them. She meant it though. Looking at Shippo she said, "I'LL explain it to you when you're older." 

"Phooey." Shippo crossed his arms and sat next to Kirara. "_When you're older_, everyone says. I'm older, and they still won't explain it to me." 

Sango smiled sympathetically at him and stood to rummage through Kagome's backpack for a candy bar to hand over as recompense. As she lent over to retrieve the one she'd felt near the bottom, her eyes widened. There was a familiar hand groping an uncomfortably familiar part of her body. 

"YOU HENTAI!!!" she cried out, grabbing the candy bar and whacking the monk in one smooth motion. He fell to the ground, a red lump rising on the side of his head. She handed the candy bar to Shippo, flushing angrily, and turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha appearing out of the trees. 

They looked perfectly normal, not at all like...'_Nevermind that. Damn, baka, hentai Miroku._' Sango was fairly tempted to slap him again. 

"So, did you two sort everything out?" 

"Feh." 

"Yes, we did. What did you guys do here while we were--," she broke off, noticing the injured monk on the ground at her feet. "Ah." 

The taijiya nodded grimly. "So, did you find anything out?" 

"Well, we found out that we had very similar dreams, like Miroku predicted. And that we'd forgotten to ask you something." 

"What was that?" 

"You two never told us what Kaede said about Sesshomaru's visit." When Kagome said his brother's name, Inuyasha glared. He said nothing though, so it went unnoticed. 

"Oh...," Sango looked down at Miroku ruefully, wishing she hadn't hit him quite so hard. "I should have him explain. I don't understand half of it, and the other half doesn't make sense, since I don't." This wasn't entirely true, but she didn't have to say so just then. 

"I see." 

"Hey bouzo, wake up!" 

In reply, Miorku groaned, his indigo eyes clearing with every successive blink. He managed to sit up and lean against the tree again. 

"Houshi-sama, they asked what Kaede said about Sesshomaru. Should we tell them?" She knelt beside him, close enough to whisper, watching both his hands suspiciously. 

"How about if I tell Inuyasha and Shippo here while you and Kagome take a bath at the hot spring so you can tell her?" 

"Why, so you can spy on us?" was her dry reply. 

He laughed somewhat hollowly. "No thank you, Lady Sango; I have quite enough of a headache already, thank you." 

She smiled at him fondly for a moment. He was sweet when he wasn't being a lech. 

Sango and Kagome gathered up the things they'd need for a bath, and the two girls walked away into the trees. Miroku watched them go, his eyes resting on Sango. He loved her, and he knew it. Plain and simple. She was everything he wanted in a woman. And far more importantly, she was everything _she_ wanted to be. 

"Oi, monk," Inuyasha turned his own gaze from Kagome to glare at him. "You wanna put your eyes back in focus and tell me what the old hag said?" 

"_Lady Kaede_ said that Sesshomaru's visit only confirmed her beliefs." 

"What beliefs? Honestly, when you _explain_ something, it ought to become _clearer_, not more cryptic!" 

"I apologize, Inuyasha." '_He isn't going to like the next bit..._' 

"See if I care. Now what were those so-called confirmed beliefs?" 

Miroku looked at him, a grim expression in his eyes and on his face. "That has to do with the problem in the forest's aura." 

"What about it?" Inuyasha sat down. He could tell the monk was beating around the bush, like a monkey who was about to steal someone elses coconut, and it was grinding down on his last nerve. 

***/|\***

"...Kaede said that the power that is receding from the forest has to be going somewhere, or to someone." Sango and Kagome were relaxing in the hot spring, enjoying the desolation. They pretty much trusted Miroku for now, but as a precaution, Sango had gathered a handy cache of fist size rocks just in case. 

"Receding...and going somewhere...? As in something's taking our powers?!" Kagome came to this conclusion wide-eyed. 

"That's what Lady Kaede said." 

"But who? Naraku? Can he do that?" 

"Ah, that's what troubled her all the more. Naraku, to our knowledge, has no power such as this. Kaede fears it might not be Naraku at all..." 

***/|\***

"So Inuyasha, Kaede believes that it would be wise for you and Kagome to take caution from now on." 

"Caution, hah. That old lady's lost all her wits if she thinks a little thing like danger's gonna hold me back!" 

"Surely you don't think yourself equal to anything." 

"Nope, I think I'm better." 

Miroku sighed and rached his brain for another tactic. Inuyasha HAD to take this seriously. "What about Kagome? You aren't going to foolishly risk her life just because you didn't think Kaede's warning meant anything, surely?" 

Inuyasha glared furiously at the monk, his golden eyes widening angrily. "Don't you lecture me about keeping her safe! Nothing's happened to her yet, right? 

"Well, unless you count being wounded in various ways, kidnapped, and imprisoned, then...no." 

"You always make me sound so irresponsible. Honestly, it's not like something attacks her every--" A shriek rang out from where they knew the hot spring to be. "Dammit! Couldn't she wait til later?!" 

"That was Kagome!" 

"I know Shippo; go ahead and see if there's anything wrong. Miroku, let's get closer and I'll try to sniff something out." 

"Why aren't we rushing there immediately like usual?" 

"Kirara, stay here and guard the camp!" A roar from the transformed cat was his answer. "I thought I heard you say you didn't want another headache, monk. There's usually nothing at the hot springs but monkeys anyway." 

Miroku had to agree to that, and they slowed to a calmer walk, Inuyasha trying to sniff out any trouble. Then, another, more unusual cry was uttered: 

"Inuyasha!" 

The man and the hanyou both broke into a run again, heading swiftly toward their companions. As they rushed through the trees, the same though echoed through both their minds, 'THAT'S_ never happened before!_' 

They reached the hot spring and could immediately locate the problem. Both girls were out of the water and dressed, but without their weapons. Apparently, they'd been taken by surprise by the other newcomers at the hot spring. 

It was Koga, and two of his pack. The wolf demon had obviously sniffed Kagome out for whatever reason, and found her there. His appearance seemed to have occured just as Kagome and Sango had finished dressing, thus resulting in Kagome's first cry. 

Having figured it out, all Inuyasha had yet to do was figure out Koga's motive. That he dealt with directly, marching up to the youkai and glaring at him. 

"What're you doing here, you wimpy wolf?" he demanded, none too kindly. 

"I was here to offer my services in protecting Kagome, seeing as she has no one else reliable to keep her safe." Koga smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"WHAT?! YOU STUPID WOLF!!!" 

"Inuyasah, be quiet!" commanded Kagome. "Koga just came to see if I was safe, so settle down." 

"Feh." This subject was rather a sore spot with Inuyasha at the moment, and one glance toward Miroku proved it. 

At this, the smug and defended wolf took the girl's hands and made a gallant proclaimation. "Kagome, you're my woman, and I promise to protect you from other demons and this pathetic half-demon." 

Now it was Inuyashsa's turn to smirk. "Ha! Pathetic half-demon, am I? well didja ever consider the fact that if you and Kagome has a kid that IT would be a so-called pathetic half-demon?" 

The girl in question went bright magenta and scowled at first Inuyasha for suggesting that, and then Koga for looking like he HAD been considering it. 

This was too much. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Then Kagome smacked Koga. "Alright, this is how it's gonna work: Koga, you can travel with us asn helf protect me, and Inuyasha will deal with it. _won't you?_" 

Inuyasha scowled and glared, looking like he might refuse. Then he caught Kagome's eye. "Fine...but I'm still in charge here, get it?" 

She sighed resignedly. "Alright, fine," then looked around. "Where's Shippo?" 

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So, there's another chapter. It's a little longer than usual, and a lot more fun!!! It also took me a really long time to type it. Sorry about that. I'm already working on chapter five, and I'll see if I can update two chapters in a week or two. And don't worry about Shippo, the cliffy was only for affect and he's not in any sort of grave danger. Unless I abandon that mudhole idea and come up with something worse... 

Anyone who can think of a good forest dwelling demon, please let me know (since I don't) when (that's right, not if, when) you review. *sighs* Now to write a glossary and answer some reviews... 

"blah": talking, physical speech 

'_blah_': thoughts, mental speech 

****_blah_****: dream sequence 

if talking or thinking occurs during a dream sequence, italics and normal font will be reversed. 

*/|\*: scene change or flashback or time change 

******** in a continuous line: end of the chapter 

GLOSSARY: 

youkai: demon 

hanyou: half-demon 

baka: stupid or idiot (noun and adjective) 

houshi: monk 

-sama: when addressing someone respected 

kitsune: fox/fox demon 

bouzo: a rather _disrespectful_ term for monk 

hentai: see MIROKU 

Miroku: see chapter 

^ ^ Now those responces... 

Mrz.Sparrow2130: I'm doing my best...alas, I am only allowed a computer but once a week and every other weekend. 

kittykathy: Eheheheh, it's harder when you don't bother to write and outline. Plus there's that evil baka thing called homework...but I digress. You keep reading and reviewing, I keep writing. ^ ^ 

Cattibrie393: *evil grin* Wouldn't you like to know? 

strangerthanthou: Nice name. a) no, they can't figure it out until chapter...oh wait, I don't know yet. b) Sorry, not Kikyo...I wouldn't have been able to resist bashing her yet. and c) thankies about the summary...I changed it cuz the frist attempt sucked, quite frankly. 

I have now RE-uploaded this chapter 3 times, but I finally fixed the problem due to my non-html proneness. 

That's all folks! For now, anyways... 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


	5. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. *sniff*. I don't even have a plushie...*sobs* 

**CHAPTER FIVE: **

Friends and Foes 

It had been four long days since Koga and his two minions, Ginta and Hakkaku, had joined the Jewel hunting party, and they had been _long_. 

Apparently, Shippo's disappearance had been caused by a wrong turn, which resulted in a circular route, bringing the kitsune right back to camp. It was there that Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku found him, wailing for Kagome. 

Inuyasha, as a promise to Kagome, had refrained from complaining about the wolves' presence. But he took every opportunity to avoid camp. 

On the fourth day, they had come across a fierce owl demon in possession of a Sacred Jewel shard. The battle proved that Koga was willing to do nothing but protect the human girl, and not aid (or in Inuyasha's opinion "iterfere") in the battle. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango finished it off fairly easily, once Kagome located the shard. Tension and grudges might have been over looked from that point on. At if Koga hadn't decided to make very loud derogatory comments about how pathetic the demon had been and how it had taken three people _that_ long to kill it, that is. That completely severed any weak peace ties that might have been woven, and things had been stormy ever since. 

Currently, the group that was now nine strong was walking, or in Kagome's case biking, down a dirt road. Inuyasha was clearly trying to make a point by walking at the front, but no one noticed. Or rather, no one commented. kagome had noticed but didn't mention it. She was too busy exploring her own thoughts to do much more than pedal at the moment. 

'_Something weird is definitely going on. Sesshomaru and Koga are proof enough of that. They never show up with out explaining themselves thoroughly. And I'm sure Sango didn't tell me everything that Kaede said. She's such a bad liar. Still, I've got enough problems on my hands to be getting on with. _

'Like Koga. I wouldn't say this for all the jewel shards--well, maybe--but he really is a pain. It's nice to have some extra help, although it's weird to have him here...' 

"Kagome?" Speak of the devil. It was the wolf. 

"Yes Koga?" 

"Do you need to rest? Are you tired at all?" 

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night, but--" 

"Hey dog-turd, Kagome needs to rest. We're stopping here!" 

"Koga, we're in the middle of the road..." 

"Yes, somehow I noticed, monk. But Kagome said she needed to rest." 

"Koga, it's okay, I'm really not--" 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, WOLF BOY?! I'M IN CHARGE HERE AND WE REST WHEN I SAY!!!" 

"WELL I NEED TO PROTECT THE WELL-BEING OF MY WOMAN!!!" On the emphasis of 'mine', both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes had widened, hers in embarassment, his in fury. 

"SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN, WOLF-MANGE!!!" bellowed Inuyasha. 

"NOT LIKE SHE'S YOUR'S!!!" was the retort. 

"**QUIET!!!**" shouted Kagome, ears ringing. "Okay, first: I BELONG TO NEITHER OF YOU! Second: YOU TWO _PROMISED_ TO COOPERTATE! And third: **YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS HURT!!!**" 

Koga and Inuyasha were completely taken aback. They looked down at their shuffling feet, shooting furtive murderous glances at eachother as they quailed under Kagome's anger. 

"Sorry..." 

"Feh." 

"I think this would be a wonderful time for a group hug!" Miroku broke the tension, a delighted smile on his face. "Lady Sango?" His hand was wandering toward her... 

"HANDS OFF MONK!!" 

Kagome sighed. She'd never have peace here. '_Why me?!_' Sometimes she was so sorely tempted to wail it out loud. 

***/|\***

Surprisingly, the group had quieted since Kagome's outburst that afternoon. A few more gropes, a couple brief arguments, but that was about it, and virtually unavoidable. 

They had stopped for a night, and would be spending it in one of the local inns for free. This was, of course, one of those in need of an exorcism that Miroku had a wonderful knack for _finding_. After a large and delicious meal, the nine of them had filed into their room for the night. 

Shippo was already sleeping, curled up in Kagome's lap while she petted his tail absently, chatting with Sango. Ginta and Hakkaku sat near the door, flanking it while Koga stood protectively at the miko's side. Miroku and Inuyasha had been conversing as well, but the monk had begun a meditative sleep. His friend was left to glare in a corner silently, arms and legs crossed. As Sango and Kagome's voices murmured slightly, almost the only sound in the room, Koga began to yawn. He was unused to the long hours the group kept. 

"Koga, you look really tired. Why don't you get some sleep?" suggested Kagome. 

"Yah, wouldn't want you losing your strength, eh wolf boy?" The hanyou smirked. 

"Inuyasha!" 

"No, Kagome. For once that idiot has a point. Want me to fall asleep when you needed my protection." Koga took this opportunity to morph in werewolf fashion, lying at Kagome's feet as a large, dark brown wolf. 

The three of the group that were still awake looked down at him in surprise. 

"Did...we know he could do that?" asked Kagome. 

"I don't see why he shouldn't be able to...," replied Sango, who was eyeing the large canine. "Afterall, his pack is made of wolves..." 

"True..." 

"Feh. Who cares what wolf boy can do?" The scoff came, of course, from Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers at the animal curled by Kagome. 

THe two girls ignored him, rolling out sleeping bags near the wall, the miko trying to get as far away from Koga as she could. She didn't like the wolf that much...especially when he was in the form of such a vicious creature. Miroku came out of his meditation and prepared his own sleeping place, settling across from the girls. Kagome picked up her kitsune foster son, settling him in the sleeping bag before climbing in herself as her slayer friend yawned and stretched before lying down. THe hanyou in the corner watched his friends drift into unconciousness, his eyes resting for long moments on Kagome. She looked so peaceful, at rest with the young fox snuggled up to her chest.... Inuyasha's face, which had worn a glare all day long, softened to a slight smile as he leant back and fell asleep. 

****_Kagome was running, desperately fleeing the white bug-like demons. Kikyo's Soul Stealers had been pursuing her through an unknown forest, and she had no idea why. _

As she rean into a clearing, the purpose suddenly became clear. Or so she thought. Kikyo_ was ahead, a faint smile gracing her lips. "Kikyo..." _

Ah, so I see you fell into my trap, girl. Don't worry, you won't be here long." The way she said it sent ice-cold chills down Kagome's spine. 

"What do you mean 'trap'?! Your Soul Collectors chased_ me here!" _

"Don't twist the truth around, it will do nothing to help you, and only serves to annoy me." 

"Kikyo! What--why are you doing this? I don't understand!" 

"Then let me explain. I grow weary of wandering the earth and wish to return to death. But I will not go without getting my revenge and bringing Inuyasha with me. You've interferred too many times. You will not be an obstacle anymore." 

"You mean...do...you want to...kill_ me?" _

The answer was a small shot of miko power which exploded inches from Kagome's head, singing her hair and shirt. The girl stumbled back, a small cry of alar, escaping her mouth. "Kikyo!" 

"It's too late to beg now, girl. Nothing can save you." Kikyo notched an arrow to her bow, aiming it at her reincarnation. 

"...a sacred arrow?!_" _

"Oh no, not yet. You will suffer before you die. This arrow will only wound you...don't worry." 

"'Don't worry'?! Are you mad_?! I--" Kagome's voice was cut off as the arrow plunged into her thigh. She collapsed, looking up at the priestess, her skirt beginning to soak with blood. _

"Kikyo, what are you doing_?" Another arrow, this one punching into her left bicep. Another cry of pain broke through the air. "Help me! Inuyasha!" _

"You call for Inuyasha. The sooner he comes, the sooner I can drag him to Hell." Kikyo smiled as she drew a third arrow. "Well, have you had enough? are you ready to die and return my soul?" 

Kagome was curled on the ground, tears all but blinding her as fear consumed her. "Inuyasha! Help me! Oh please! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!"

The arrow began to glow pink, the usually cheerful color now seemingly icy, an inescapable promise of death. The bow was being pulled tighter and tighter. Soon, it would have to be released. Soon, her life would end. 

Kagome screamed as the arrow was loosed. "INUYASHA!!!!"**** 

She woke with a jerk, cold sweat and hot tears pouring down her face. She looked at her friends' concerned faces as they sat around her, and burst into tears again. 

Sango put her arms around the younger girl, trying in vain to comfort her. Shippo hugged Kagome too, nuzzling into her stomach. "Kagome! What's wrong? What'd you dream?" As memories of the nightmare flashed through her mind, the miko's sobs redoubled. She cried and cried, soaking Sango's kimono as she shivered in fear. She cried for a long while, cried herself to sleep on her friend's shoulder. 

Miroku helped Sango to lower Kagome back onto her sleeping bag, while the fox kit snuggled up to her sleeping form. 

"We should let her sleep. A nightmare that traumatic will have exhausted her even further," murmured Miroku. "Sango, perhaps we should go wash out your kimono..." 

"Monk, if you think--" she began. Then she saw his pointed glance at their hanyou friend. "...right. It's an...excellent...idea. Perhaps we can also find a cloth to wash Kagome's face with." 

"Forget it. I'll find something." Inuyasha spoke for the first time. His voice was quiet and he refused to take his eyes off Kagome. 

"Very well. We'll be back in a little while." Miroku and Sango stood and walked out of the door, pausing only to look at Kagome once more and retrieve a spare kimono for Sango. 

Inuyasha stood as well, rummaging around in Kagome's pack for a water bottle and a cloth. He sat again, kneeling by the girl's head and dampening the cloth with a small amount of water. He dabbed at her face, wiping away tear stains and sweat. He could hear echoes of her voice in his mind. See her thrashing and tossing and turning. Calling his name and pleading another's: Kikyo. 

Kagome sighed and shivered. He recoiled as she rolled over, but she was still asleep. Inuyasha looked down at her sadly. '_Kagome, what were you dreaming?_' He removed his red haori, placing it on top of her. As he retreated to the nearest corner, Kagome snuggled into the robe unconciously. 

"Inuyasha?" It was Shippo. 

"What?" 

"Thank you for taking care of Kagome." 

Inuyasha stared at the kitsune blankly as he leaned against the wall. It was so unexpected. After all, he'd completely forgotten about Shippo's presence. At a loss for words, Inuyasha continued to stare blankly. Then, regaining his composure, he closed his eyes, leaned back, and answered in the most eloquent way he knew how: 

"Feh." 

*********************************************************************************************************

A/N: 

Well, another chapter. Dang that took a long time to write! I had writer's block for WEEKS and I was still faced with the problem of getting rid of Koga, since I realized I didn't want him around right after I updated. By the bye, did anyone notice he wasn't there anymore? Still, I'm glad to get that off my back. One review for the last chapter...*sigh* not even my friends review. Thanks Cattiebrie393!!! Now, glossary, review RESPONSE, and other random junk. 

"blah": talking, physical speech 

'_blah_': thoughts, mental speech 

****_blah_****: dream sequence 

if talking or thinking occurs during a dream sequence, italics and normal font will be reversed. 

*/|\*: scene change or flashback or time change 

GLOSSARY

miko: shrine priestess (I only just realized I'd forgotten this before!) 

I hope you know hanyou, youkai, kitsune and hentai by now, so I won't take the time to write the definitions AGAIN. 

Cattiebrie393: Sorry, no dream interpretation...yet. Thankies on the cliffie comment, but it wasn't really anything. I promise though, there will be a cliffie soon...and maybe I can actually get the plot going...hmmmmm... 

Itachi/Inu/Appendix: You know who you are, and you also know I can torture you in many ways, so, REVIEW, WOULDJA?!! 

A/N: 

Sorry if the Koga/Inuyasha insults started getting a little pathetic, but I had to think of SOMETHING. Only one last thing before I go...REVIEW!!!! PLUSHIES TO NICE REVIEWERS!!!! ACKNOWLEDGEMENT TO EVIL FLAMERS!!!! I DON'T CARE! I'M DESPARATE!!! 

--*Elyndewen Startree 


End file.
